The Meaning of Perfection
by Sarahbearr
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have watched the world evolve into an unrecognizable place where being beautiful is more valuable then your sanity. When Tally and her crew are notified of the harm to mother nature from the Cullens, they will come investigate. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It has been several centuries since I joined this life as an immortal being. Existing as what some would call a 'monster' would not have been durable without my wonderful husband, and the rest of my exquisite family. I couldn't ask for anything more perfect than this. But, perfection has become more than just a feeling of contentment. Over the past hundred years, people began to strive more and more for that flawless look, and even went to extreme lengths to come up with a surgery that gives humans the perfect appearance of their dreams.

But after some time, people began to question the conditions of their minds when an ordinary human, Tally Youngblood, brought it to everyones attention that surgeons put tiny lesions in your brain when you went under the knife. These lesions made you, as Tally put it, bubbleheaded, and vulnerable. Later a pretty, and then a special, Tally and her friends began on a quest to fix the madness, and soon, everyone was cured of these lesions. Tally Youngblood and her special group of specials, the Cutters, now have this idea that they rule the world. That it's somehow their job to make sure humanity doesn't destroy mother nature. Animals being a part of mother nature. Of course, the Cutters would be no match for us vampires, but drawing further attention to ourselves is strictly frowned upon.

The disappearing animals was no problem is Forks many centuries ago, but that was before the world was viewed so important and fragile. We're sure Tally and her crew have been notified of the mysteriously dead animals being found, and we believe they are constantly scouring the areas we hunt. But, like I said, them catching us with our inhumanly speed is highly impossible.

"Bella." I heard my husband murmur, gently rubbing his finger over the worry lines on my forehead. "What has gotten my beautiful Bella so worried?" Did I mention our relationship has been impeccable? I love this man just as much as I did when we spoke those words that tied us together forever.

"Just thinking about everything that could go wrong if those so called specials found out about us." It was then that Rosalie, sitting in the recliner next to Edward and I on the loveseat, spoke up.

"Don't worry, Bella. If anyone tries to intervene, we'll simply stop the in their tracks. Permanently." I could hear the venom in her lovely voice. Rosalie cared about this family just as much as I did. It was one of the many reasons we had bonded so quickly after my change. The other being my baby girl, Renesmee.

"I wouldn't exactly want to kill them." Alice injected, but Emmett suddenly appeared, slinging an overly-muscular arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Let them come! A little action would be nice, even though they wouldn't stand a chance against eight ravenous vampires." He winked to no one in particular, smirking.

"Emmett, we don't know what they are capable of. They're not exactly your average human." Alice almost seemed unsure of the outcome if we were to engage ourselves in a fight with these mysterious humans. Jasper wrapped his arms protectively around Alice's waist, her expression visibly relaxing, and she reflexively leaned her head back into his chest. I couldn't help but grin at the love between the couples in this room, including Edward and I. I grabbed my husbands hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"Exactly, they're humans! We're vampires. Whatever they can do, we can do ten times better." Emmett was always the fighter in the family. Too bad Carlisle and Esme aren't here, or they would certainly deny us of any action to come. They were currently enjoying some one-on-one time for their too-many-to-count years of being married. I chuckled lightly to myself, glad no one was here to ruin Emmett's little moment. It was quite intertaining when he got really into certain topics.

"Why does it even have to come down to a fight? We could politely explain ourselves in the most vague way we can, without revealing our true being." I didn't want to kill any humans, even if I weren't sucking their blood. My record has been clean for three centuries, and I plan on keeping it that way.

"Theres no possible way they could trace the animal killings back to us." Edward spoke, probably answering an unspoken question in one of my family members minds. He did have a point. Unless they caught us in the act, no one could ever know a vampire fed on the dead animal. We were too sure and careful to make such idiotic mistakes that could reveal us to the whole world.

"It never hurts to be too prepared." Emmett said, before trudging back upstairs to resume whatever he was doing before he came down. I heard Edward chuckle a little, and I told myself I really didn't want to know. Rosalie met his gaze, and Edward nodded. She rolled her eyes, and reluctantly followed her mate. I raised my eyebrow myself, lifting my shield a bit so Edward could hear the question in my thoughts.

"Emmett was lonely while Rosalie was downstairs with us." And that was all I needed to hear before I cut him off with a kiss. He grinned when I pulled back, and placed his hand on my cheek. "It still amazes me when you let me in your mind."

_I would think you would've gotten used to it by now._ I thought. Simply shook his head, smiling that crooked smile that still made my knees go weak. _I love you. _

"As I love you."

We sat on the loveseat for hours, just enjoying each others presences, until the door busted open with a force that knocked it off it's hinges. I whirled around to the door to see who the intruders were. Two girls with features that were beautiful and cruel at the same time were standing in the now empty doorway, glaring around the room at us and the rest of the family who had recently joined Edward and I downstairs. Their limbs were very strong for a humans, but seemed no match for a vampires speed and stability. They both had wolfen pitch black eyes, and skin as pale as a vampires. Odd tattoos danced about their faces, and their teeth were triangular and pointy. One was a bit taller than the other, and I assumed she was the alpha of the two.

The taller girl stepped forward, and bared her jagged teeth before speaking.

"We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought a little crossover with the Cullens and Tally would be fun to do. Let me know if this is something you would like to continue reading. Review and give me suggestions you would like to see happen in the story. Thanks! (:<strong>

**Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was frozen for a while after the girl spoke, my family just glaring at the two intruders. The tension was broke when Emmett started laughing his deep, throaty chuckle. The two strange women jumped, before making a sound that I assumed was supposed to be scary. And, I guess it would have been if we were their average victims. Even I had to laugh at their pitiful attempts. Their glares harshened, and the taller girl spoke.

"I don't see what is so funny." She spat. "We were being quite serious." Emmett let out a loud, sarcastic 'HA'.

"As if we would have any reason to be scared of you!" That earned him glares from every family member, including myself. The girl who spokes face faltered a bit, but she quickly regained herself, visibly growing angrier.

"And why wouldn't you?" She seethed. Emmett was at loss for words, because he couldn't just say, 'Oh, I'm a vampire. And I could snap you in two with hardly any effort at all.' She tapped her foot impatiently, and when Emmett still failed to answer, a smirk played on her face. "I thought so." Rosalie growled softly, but did her best to keep it at a volume a human would not notice. The girl who had been silent spoke up.

"Did you just growl?" Every vampire froze, and we all threw each other very confused looks.

"Growl? What do you think we are, cats?" Emmett joked. Apparently these girls had no sense of humor, because they both began glaring at Emmett, baring there teeth.

"Listen, you." The taller girl was suddenly infront of Emmett, pointing at him in matter of time impossible for just any human. "We have some questions, and you better answer them." I could see Jasper silently shaking due to all the tension in ther room. Alice was doing her best to stay under control, but I knew seeing her mate in turmoil was taking a toll on her.

"I think we all need to calm down." Edward spoke up, no doubt reading Alice's frantic mind. Both girls turned their attention towards him, and I could see shock written on their faces. I knew they were drooling over his good looks, so I bit hard of my lip, and wrapped my arm around his waist, daring them to say anything. I could see them look at Emmett and Jasper, too. Rosalie and Alice mimmicked my actions, their mouths lifting in silent snarls.

"Alright then." Tall girl spoke. "Why don't we introduce ourselves. I am Tally Youngblood, and this is Shay." She said, pointing to the shorter girl. Recognition swarmed over all our faces, and I didn't have to be an empath to feel the smugness radiating from the both of them.

"I'm Edward." My husband spoke in a guarded tone. "This is my wife Bella." He pointed to Emmett and Rosalie next. "That's Emmett, and his wife Rosalie. And over their is Jasper, and his wife Alice." Tally's face scrunched up, and looked at each couple, one by one.

"Three couples living together? That's rather odd." Rosalie hissed at that.

"You don't need to question our families living arrangements, especially in _our_ home." She spat. Emmett wrapper a comforting arm around his mate.

"Rose, calm down. They're merely shocked, that's all." Rosalie 'hmp'ed, and turned to the mirror to look at her reflection, making sure she liked what she saw.

"We mean no harm, really." Tally spoke. "We are just interested in the well-being of our precious planet." Now it was Emmett's turn to scoff.

"And what makes you think we are any danger to that?" Shay glared at him, and began talking next.

"We found a few dead deer in the forest near your house, and bloody footprints leading up to the walkway."

"Yes, and?"

"Look, we are not trying to accuse you or your family of anything. But there must be some explanation of the dead carcass." Emmett looked at her, and smirked.

"Did it ever occur to you that we might like to eat deer? What else are we supposed to survive on?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Tally sneered. "You all are obviously not regular humans."

"You all are not the average being, either." Alice injected. Tally stepped threateningly towards Alice, and Jasper's eyes darkened.

"It doesn't matter what we are! We were _made _to be such frightening creatures. And if you wont tell us, by god we'll find out!"

"This is getting out of hand." Jasper spoke up, not liking the tone used towards his wife. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The specials rolled their eyes, and began trudging towards the door.

"You better watch yourselves. We _will _be watching." And with that, they ran out the door at a speed not possible for any regular human. For a moment, everyone was silent- everyone was no doubt replaying the last few minutes events. Suddenly, Alice spoke up.

"What _were _those people?" She asked in astonishment. Emmett was the one to reply.

"I don't know. But if they ever show up here again, you best bet they _wont _be leaving here alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Review, por favor. <strong>

**Xoxoxoxo. (:**


End file.
